A Missing Moment : Pyrshak System
by Zolo77
Summary: (Formally called "Firsts") Set after Endor, after Bakura, but before things got a little too... serious. A fun and playful look at what H&L's first date might look like - since it's a bit backwards... Enjoy! Rating may escalate. (R&R)


_AN: This is purely self-indulgent - "What would Han & Leia's actual first date look like". :) So much fun! _

_Disclaimer - not mine, duh._ _Oh and this is blatantly and purposefully ignoring the Star Wars Holiday Special - which is terrible beyond measure. Fun fact - Carrie owns a copy of it and plays it at the end of parties to get people to leave her house. Oh, how I love her.  
_

* * *

"I dunno 'bout you, Sweetheart, but I'm ready to get outta here."

Han flopped down heavily beside her into the pilot's seat and lazily flicked a few controls. The _Falcon_ had been primed and prepped for nearly an hour - waiting for the couple to say goodbyes. Chewie stood with Malla and their young son on the deck above docking bay.

"She smells like a wet Wookie." He complained, wrinkling up his nose in exaggerated distaste.

"Does _she_? Honestly, I haven't noticed any great difference." Leia smirked and pressed the override switch above her head; listening to the navi-computer whir to life behind them.

"Careful." He warned, shooting her a 'don't insult my baby' look which was always encouraged her. She and the _Falcon_ had come to understand each other during the last couple of years, and the crotchety old freighter had become Leia's haven over the last three months or so. Truly, the _Falcon_ was the only home Leia had known since Alderaan, and she loved the ship - perhaps not with the strange attachment Han did - but she loved it all the same. Leia smiled to herself, correcting her last silent statement. ' _Her_ ', not ' _it'_. Apparently that mattered.

"I had no idea it rained so much here." She said quietly, looking up at the darkened sky raging above them.

"It generally doesn't. We're just lucky I guess."

Their stay on Kashyyyk had been a short but pleasant one. Leia had been apprehensive upon arrival - Wookies weren't keen on outsiders, particularly humans - and really, after what the Imperials had done to them and their homeworld, who would blame them? So, while both Han and Chewie adamantly told her that her coming along was more than welcome, the sick feeling at the pit of her stomach grew as they had approached the planet. The forest world had fallen into view below them, and as the ship descended down towards the broad canopy, the excited tension in the cockpit mounted exactly.

Chewie was out of his seat before the _Falcon_ had come to rest on the wooden platform and Leia could make out several large, imposing figures standing under the overhang. Han had stood, stretched and reached for her hand. Leia hesitated noticeably before placing her palm in his. She allowed him to pull her gently to stand, he watched her a moment, noting the tiny details of stress on her features. He didn't say anything, simply crooked his index finger under her chin and kissed her quickly, tugging at her hand with a reassuring smile.

It had been fine after all. More than fine, it had been wonderful. She chided herself later, perched on a very high, large stool at the kitchen in Chewie's family home, watching Han and the wookie laugh and exchange good-natured ribbing, that her fear had been entirely unwarranted. Han had teased her, when they had a moment alone, tossing their traveling packs in the guestroom Malla had led them to, that Chewie wouldn't have let them eat her. She rolled her eyes at him and stayed silent. But, he was right. She did feel foolish, sitting here in her friend's home with his family, for being so worried. As if Chewbacca would have let anything happen to her. She smiled at herself in memory.

"Eight days?" She asked.

"Nine, I think. Unless we want to come back sooner, that's fine too. I have a few things to pick up on Zeltros - since we're close, and," he paused and the ship rose slowly off the platform and hovered for a moment before Han tilted the nose towards the sky. "I thought we could swing by Manaan for a few days."

"Manaan? Whatever for?"

"The swoop bike finals are held there this year, in Ahto. Could be fun."

"I've never been to a swoop race." She admitted, settling back to the over-sized co-pilot seat, feeling the steady hum of the hyperdrive and the slight tug as they cleared the gravity well, heading out into open space.

"What _exactly_ did you do before you met me?" he squinted at her, a slow half grin sliding across his face.

"Respectable things, mainly." she waved a hand casually a flippant gesture, keeping her gaze forward watching the coolant indicator flash green.

He grinned and turned her chair towards him with his foot.

"Respectable, huh? You mean _boring_."

"I used to know nice men," dropping her voice slightly she eyed him, challenging. How quickly they fell into this familiar game always surprised her. Her relationship with Han wasn't exactly easy, but it was the most natural thing she had ever done. Their banter was like breathing; instinctive and necessary.

"Nice?"

"Very nice." she breathed.

"I can be nice." he took her hand softly, without breaking eye contact with her.

"Really?"

"We could see the races, have dinner, maybe go dancing..." he traced small circles on the inside of her wrist, over the pulse point.

"That would be nice."

"We could _actually_ go on a first date."

Her eyes sprang open and he held her wrist tighter, smile broadening.

"What?"

"I'm told dating is _nice_."

"We date!"

"Nope, never."

"Yes, we went to that place on Ryloth. You made fun of me for ordering Ice Wine and I told you about Winter. That was a date!"

"Doesn't count. We weren't together at the time, besides - you were mad at me that night."

"You were being an ass."

"No I wasn't. You were being pissy."

 _Damn. She had been too._ _Surly,_ she though desperately racking her memory, _they must have gone on at least one date; they had been seeing each other for months!_

"Cloud City." She countered. _That might count..._

"Nope. We ordered room service and you got cold feet." He was overly enjoying this, Leia irritably observed.

"Endor."

"Nope. Doesn't count either." he leaned forward, still playing with her wrist.

"Why not?"

"How many reasons do you need? We were on a mission for your Alliance-"

"It's your Alliance too, Hotshot." She snapped back, fire filling her eyes _. Seriously? Not once? They had done plenty of everything else..._

"Fine. _The_ Alliance. Your brother was there-"

"I didn't know he was my brother then."

"Are you going to interrupt every sentence?"

"Annoying, isn't it? What about Bakrua?"

"What about Bakrua? You seduced me. On purpose." He added triumphantly.

"I don't remember it going exactly like that. You were fairly eager, not to mention easy. Still are, actually." She countered.

"Ha! That's rich, you're insatiable."

"I'm a product of my environment."

"You owe me a date, Princess. A real date."

She chewed on her lip. _Shit_. He was right. They had skipped over that part - she hadn't even noticed it was missing until this moment - and gone straight from yelling at each other to being bed mates. Not that they stopped yelling, but at least it wasn't _all_ they did these days.

"Okay." Suddenly shy, she looked down at their hands.

"Hey. I was only teasing." His voice soften, he could almost see the self-deprecating thoughts creeping across her face.

"That's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Nah." He pulled on her wrist until she was leaning forward, close enough for him to feel her breath on his face. He had wanted to tease her, not make her feel cheap and easy - which is clearly what had happened. She had settled so thoroughly and securely into his life, that he occasionally forgot how young she was, he also forgot to be careful with her - especially these days, comfortable as they were with each other. "It's not really like we had much of a choice."

She nodded, eyes still cast downwards.

"But, now we have time. Doesn't have to be swoops though. We can go anywhere."

"Manaan sounds lovely."

"Good. I booked us into a resort in Ahto West."

"A resort?"

"A suite. With a jetted tub."

"That's not very first-datey."

"I figured we could improve on the concept. It has a spa."

"Oh, you do know your audience."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She nodded, and rose. "I'm going to wash the wet-wookie smell off before we get to Zeltros."

"It's only an hour jump." He called after her.

 **xXx**

Leia flicked quickly through the clothing in her pack. Nothing. Turning, she opened her side of the small wardrobe cupboard. Nothing.

She pulled her hair free of the towel, running her fingers through the damp strands. Having no real frame of reference as to what was 'appropriate' to wear to a swoop race event on an inner-rim resort world, Leia was willing to wager her entire wardrobe was unsuitable. She laughed lightly to herself at her new version of 'suitable clothing', picking up a knit dress - a favourite of hers - and turning the garment over, feeling the weight of the fabric. No, she didn't own anything worthy of a first date on a rough-and-tumble world near the western reaches with a possibly-too-old-for-her Corellian smuggler-turned-General whom she loved and had been sleeping with for over three months. She wasn't sure what to wear - but she knew everything she owned was wrong.

No part of her formal training had prepared her for this problem.

A first date with a pompous aristocrat on Coruscant? Yes.

Arm candy to Han Solo at a swoop bike racing event on a low-brow resort world? No.

She tossed the dress back into the pack and drummed her fingers lightly on the cupboard door. Perhaps she could slip away while Han was picking up whatever it was he needed on Zeltros and find something else to wear; something a little less... well, maybe just a little less.

"Fifteen til dropout." Han's voice hollered from the cockpit, breaking her out of her internal war.

"Shit." she muttered, and hastily grabbed her hairdryer from it's hiding spot.

 **xXx**

"You going to be long?"

"Hope not." he shot her a sideways look and shrugged; leaning deeper into the counter, "but, they aren't the fastest moving part dealers I've ever met."

"I'm going to go wander down the row."

"Take your comm, and this." he held a small blaster out to her.

"Bossy."

"I mean it, this place-"

"I know," she rose up, kissed his chin and tucked the hold-out gun into her holster. "I'm a pretty tough girl, I can tie my own boots." She teased.

He didn't smile at that, instead looking over her head towards the bright doorway of the shop. "I'll call you when I'm done." His jaw flexed.

"Okay. Have fun _darling_." she quirked a brow and smiled. His eyes creased in effort but the firm line of his mouth didn't waver.

The sun was hot, after being holed up inside on Kashyyyk for three days, this world was a welcome change. Leia started at a causal stroll - an imitation swagger she had picked up from Han years ago - down the north side of the row. The street was lined with tourist shops, cafes and small boutique dealers. A dress in the window near the end of the third block caught her eye. It was something she would have wanted but never would have considered wearing - until now. It was stunning. Black with a plunging halter type neckline. Floor length, with a skirt which gathered artfully at the low swell of her hips, flowing slightly outwards, it gave the impression she was floating as the skirt moved and swirled around her feet.

It was perfect. Sexy without leaving her feeling entirely naked or exposed, very 'Leia' - or rather 'new Leia'.

The shop was a gem - she found a 'swoop bike outfit" and even scored three swim sets. If this was a resort they were heading to, swim gear would likely be required.

"Your husband will love this one." She elderly shop keeper smiled knowingly at her as she wrapped one of the tops Leia had chosen.

"Oh," that threw her off. No one had ever labeled them before, and certainly not as a married couple. "Thank you, but I'm not married."

She woman looked at her sideways. "I mean, we." She forced a small laugh. "We aren't married. Just on holiday. I forgot my other bag." Leia lied easily. digging her credit chip out of her holster and handing it over. Her comm beeped.

"Finished? That was fast." She answered without looking at the display. Han was the only one within range who had her code.

"Well, sort of." his disembodied voice sighed over the unit. The shop woman raised an eyebrow as she started packing the dress. "They need to move some stock around, so I have to wait until tomorrow. Sorry, Sweetheart, looks like we're suck here for the rest of the day. We'll leave first thing in the afternoon tomorrow. Have you eaten? I'm starving."

"That's fine. No, not yet. I'm just down the street from you. I'll be right out." Leia clicked off and smiled an apology at the woman behind the counter.

"Sorry."

"Handsome sounding boyfriend you have there, Sweetheart." she grinned, using Han's pet name back at her.

"Oh. Umm... Thank you. Yes, he is." _Boyfriend?_ No, that doesn't sound right. "He's knows it, too." She added. "Thank you."

 **xXx**

"Sorry, I'll be right out." Leia called form the fresher. "Damn it," hissing as she dropped yet another pin to the floor. Her hands were shaking; nerves flaring unexpectedly and inconveniently to life the longer she stared at herself in the well appointed bright room. They had found a hotel without incident, a rather nice one - actually - near the centre of town. An older building modernized inside and featuring several restaurants, bars and caf shops.

She had caught sight of him as he passed the fresher door earlier, darkly dressed and handsome. Her anxiety spiked and she hastily shut the hinge style door. She knew, was completely aware of how ridiculous she was being. She was behaving like a shy, inexperienced teenager ready to be taken to formal. Well, she raised an eyebrow at herself, breathing out sharply. She was neither a teenager or inexperienced - she smiled despite of herself - and she wasn't going to allow old insecurities to ruin her actual first date with Han. That caused her to shake her head. How stupid really, was it to be worried about this?

Han would tease her if he knew how she was acting, standing here alone in the fresher of a hotel room, as he waited for her - likely catching up on the last week's smashball scores - and worrying herself into a state of panic over _dinner_. He laugh and remind her of their night on Cloud City before everything had gone to hell. _Cold feet._ Although, she knew, in actuality, Han would likely feel terribly guilty for making her feel like this. He hadn't meant anything by the comment, only to tease her and get a rise out of her. Push her a little. Not make her feel... how did she feel? Leia stepped back from the mirror and ran a hand over the braids wound through her hair.

"Take your time, I'll meet you in the lobby bar, do you want a drink?"

"Okay. Yes, please. I won't be long." She snapped out of her wayward thoughts and slipped another pin into the arrangement.

 **xXx**

The lobby bar was packed. Far busier than Han had expected. Ordering a drink and finding a place at the long counter where he could watch the doors, he waited. A woman at the end of the bar flicked her eyes up and studied him. He turned away from her and nursed his whiskey.

Two men beside him - human from the Dolomar system if their accents were anything to go by - were on the hunt and had struck out with three woman in the joint so far. They were loud, abrasive and Han didn't relish spending too much more time beside them, but the place was jammed and his basic instincts wouldn't allow him to move away from a clear sight-line, no matter who hung around to irritate. He took another short mouthful.

"Hey hey hey! Look what we have here!" the less drunk of the two idiots beside him howled. He caught movement at the inside door, a woman stood just inside the entryway; darkly clad in a graceful, slender dress and tall heels. Alluring. There was something... Han straightened up. That was _his_ woman. She caught sight of him watching her and a smile tugged at the side of her mouth. _Round one; Leia._

She pulled herself away from the door frame in that unhurried way she had stolen from him. Giving him time to take her in.

"Sorry I'm late." she hushed, looking up at him through her lashes.

The men beside them were still openly staring at her and the woman who had been watching him from the far side of the bar expression soured slightly before moving on to find a new target.

"Nice dress." He offered an upturned palm as she approached.

"Thank you."

"Drink?"

"Please."

He deposited the heavy crystal cut glass in her hand, clinking his to the rim lightly, making her giggle.

"Sorry I made you wait."

"It was worth it. You always are." He added, bending closer to her ear, sending tiny shivers up and down her spine.

* * *

 ** _** To be continued..._**


End file.
